bad_deathclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Overseer
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} ' }' |'Access:' } }|' Additional Access:' } |}}Difficulty: } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} You are the Overseer for Vault 113, senior employee of the Vault-Tec Corporation. Hand-picked by the Vault's mysterious AI computer and answerable only to your shadowy corporate overlords, you are the sole and absolute ruler of the Vault. Your unquestionable duties are to ruthlessly implement and conduct the designated directives given to you from your long-absent superiors; taking second priority is your duty of actually overseeing the Vault, managing the staff and its day-to-day functions. The Vault and You So you've wasted a good number of hours of your short life and have unlocked the position of Overseer, what now? Taking on the task of Overseer is both a challenging and rewarding task, requiring a certain set of management skills, a hardy and diligent disposition, and an undying loyalty to your corporate overlords! Everyone in the Vault falls under your personal authority, you are in all essence of the word, a despot. You must ensure that your Vault can sustain itself in order to complete your experiment and additionally keep everyone within alive. Making sure that everyone has a job, does their job and subordinates to your authority will keep the Vault homogeneous and efficient. You will have been given an experiment by Vault-Tec, it is absolutely necessary that you implement and conduct this experiment whilst keeping the experiment a complete secret. It is an expectation of Vault-Tec's that you abandon all morality and compassion in order to conduct this experiment effectively, although some of your Dwellers could under certain circumstances die, that is a sacrifice you must be willing to make. Being the Overseer You the Overseer hold the most responsibility in the entire Vault, everything and everyone is answerable to you, as a result, you must be on top of any developments happening and steer the Vault in the direction you wish to take it. 1. Setting up your Vault. At the start of your shift, you are met with a myriad of tasks that you must do with haste and vigilance. First and foremost, your Vault's main artery of power, the generators, must be consistently fed uranium in order to keep everything in the Vault running and prevent its complete decent into anarchy. Secondly, it is very helpful to make sure that all your Dwellers scan their ID onto their pipboys, therefore allowing them to be registered into the Vault's registry and to be easily tracked down if necessary. In addition to this, reporting in over the radio and subsequently having everyone else report in gives you a general consensus on who is in the Vault and gives you the first inclination of any bad seeds and good seeds. By looking into the crew monitor and observing every individual Dweller and their role, as well as any suspicious Dwellers who may be trying to hide from the system, you are able to better track them down and give them direction as to what you want them to do in their job. For example: Giving the scientists direction on what to research, such as cyborgs or cloning. Assigning the Doctor a quota of medicine he must make, such as Styptic Powder or Synthflesh. Or most importantly, sending down someone to the mines in order to gather vital resources such as uranium or metal. 2. Implementing your Experiment. After the Vault has been set on course through intense micromanagement of your inferiors, you may now objectively implement your experiment, without the chaos of having to manage the Vault hindering you. The Vault experiment could range from a subtle and passive change to one which would have a severe impact on the Vault and its Dwellers, however, your duty as an Overseer is to indiscriminately follow these directives, prioritising its success over the Dweller's lives and that of your own. It is usually helpful to compile a list of bad seeds and good seeds. This way, those who you suspect may conflict with your experiment or fight against authority can be observed closer for any discrepancies, whereas those who you feel are loyal and abiding to your authority can be entrusted with more responsibilities in furthering your ambitions. Occasionally, depending on the experiment you have been assigned, you may face the stark truth that your Dwellers may not like being experimented on at their own expense. In response to any open opposition, you must crack down on all insubordination ruthlessly, Vault-Tec has employed YOU to carry out their bidding, it is therefore your upmost and divine duty to ensure that your sustain complete domination over absolutely everyone else and carry out your experiment uncontested. 3. Prepare for the Future! With a dedication, diligence and a little bit of luck, your Vault should be running at 100% efficiency! Nothing sure beats life underground when a good Overseer is present. However, it's not all sunshine and roses, occasionally you may be faced with extraordinary circumstances. Although impossible to predict the unforeseen, it is important that you remain prepared for the future! The outside world has been devastated by nuclear holocaust. War, disease and radiation plague the now desolate and bleak landscape, whereas you possess a world of amenities and luxury! As a result, your Vault, stocked to the brim with technology and supplies can indeed become a target from whatever inhuman creatures lurk outside. It is your responsibility to keep everyone safe, make sure that you observe the outside with complete discrimination and suspicious, that way, you can circumnavigate any potential doom for your happy little Vault. Not all issues arise externally, a few delusional Dwellers may have the obscene notion of leaving the Vault permanently! Such emigration is of course impossible, with it being undeniably scientifically proven that life cannot sustain itself out there. Refer any lunatics who suggest this idea to a Doctor for psychiatric evaluation immediately, and if they continue to insist, rehabilitation through a beating and term in the brig will do them good. Any physical attempt to leave the Vault without your permission is a guaranteed death sentence! 4. Summary Now although the methods suggested may seem psychopathic, unnecessarily cruel and inhumane, it is important to consider that you are the sole guardian of this Vault, success weighing down entirely on your shoulders. Risk through opposition is a luxury you can ill-afford to allow, nip everything in the bud and take no chances. With all this in order, you should be an Overseer prepared for the future! Faction Roles * Overseer * Chief of Security * Scientist * Doctor * Security Officer * Dweller Further Reading Vault Law and Punishments Vault Information Vault-Tec Corporation Category:Vault Category:Leadership